


The Softer Side

by allie_quinn



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Short, body image issues, chubby Kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_quinn/pseuds/allie_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But...do real men have curves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Softer Side

He was missing an arm and a leg, and he was worried about being pudgy?

 

Kaz examined himself in the mirror, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. The last time he'd really looked in a mirror, he had been shaving before his latest company march through the Afghani mountains. The Mujahideen teased him for shaving, valuing their beards as symbols of manhood, but Kaz had never been insecure. 

 

Funny how that worked out.

 

Now, he felt like a goddamn teenage girl, grimacing at the soft curve of his jaw and the thicker slope in his sides. He was out of shape, and had no real way of getting his old self back. Kaz couldn't work out; he couldn't jog or do pushups or anything else he'd enjoyed in his youth. A pang of envy ran through him as he thought of Venom, all sculpted shapes and perfectly-set angles; but he was also devastated. Venom had to have been fucking him out of convenience, right?

 

Chubby guys-- _oh, man, Kaz, you're one of those now_ \--don't get attention from men like Venom...assuming they got attention at all.

 

"If I looked like you, I'd stare at myself a lot, too."

Kaz wheeled to see Venom leaning in the doorframe of his bathroom, that one maddeningly blue eye studying every feature on the blonde's body. The soldier had apparently come in looking for the solace of Kaz's shower, as he did so often after too long a time away.

A flush grew in Kaz's cheeks, wishing he had a second arm to fold across his chest. It was a foreign feeling, wanting to hide himself; after all, he'd been the one in denim cutoffs on that Costa Rican beach, sunburned and strutting and absolutely flawless.

Kaz assumed his new position of safety, holding his right shoulder with his left hand, and looked away. 

"Don't lie," he mumbled, his tone serious. This was not coy or playful; he thoroughly believed Venom was only saying what he wanted to hear.

The metallic hand reached out and removed Kaz's grip from his own body; the flesh-and-blood companion pulled at the soft waist until Venom was pressed against his lover.

"I'm not. I've only got one eye, Kaz, I can't waste it looking at shit that I don't like," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the furrowed brow. Kaz opened his mouth, but Venom shook his head. "No, before you argue, let me shower so I don't offend you anymore with my smell."

The blonde couldn't help but crack a smile; Venom did smell rather like the less-savory bits of the earth. Another quick kiss, and the soldier had broken from him, taking to the hot water with an audible sigh.

Kaz, meanwhile, returned to the main area of his quarters, collapsing on the bed. The towel was still wrapped around his waist, and the feeling of it clinging to all the roundest parts of his legs felt disgusting. He scrunched his eyes shut and willed his old body back, but of course nothing changed.

It felt like an eternity of putting up with his own existence, nearly drifting off to sleep, when that metallic arm wrapped around him and pulled him close once more. Kaz knew that Venom's hand was meant to wander lovingly, traveling his now-doughy stomach and soft hips...but it felt like a taunt.

"Snake, stop," he sighed, a bitter note to his voice.

"But you're so handsome," the gravelly voice purred, the kiss against Kaz's shoulder comically moist with retained beard moisture, "And I've missed you."

"Why do you keep saying that? That I'm handsome?"

"Because you are!"

"...not anymore...."

The Commander was suddenly rolled over onto his back, made to look up at Venom's warm smile. He couldn't honestly return the emotion, but he touched the soldier's face all the same, just to let him know that there was still love in this moment.

"Kaz," Venom began, kissing the gentle curve of the softened jawline, "The way you look is perfect. You're powerful, you call shots, and you always look every bit a Commander."

There was a pause, and the bearded kisses lingered in the crook of Kaz's neck. There was something mumbled about " _kind of a turn-on,"_ then Venom's kisses began to travel down a scarred and soft torso.

"Snake...." The voice hitched and trembled; the body squirmed, full of both desire and shame.

"This is perfect," came the husky chuckle, mouth and hands on the surplus flesh of Kaz's sides and stomach. "You're so soft...I wanna touch you forever.... God damn, I miss this when I'm gone."

Kaz was still squirming and moaning, his mind screaming that he didn't deserve this. That Venom was lying. That he was not worthy of attention or love simply for a few measly pounds.

When he felt the soldier take him into his mouth, Kaz was on Cloud 9; but when Venom held on to those soft, plush hips that had developed from excess sitting, both men groaned into the action. It felt good...safe, even...to have Venom's hands all over these cushiony parts that he so hated. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.... The relaxation allowed him to be pliable to the soldier's ministrations, and Venom seemed hell-bent on touching all the absolute softest curves he could find. 

Eventually, the honeyed words turned to grunts and groans, and while Kaz was occupied by the feeling of being fussed over, Venom had a plan in motion to make Kaz feel like himself again. Lovemaking every night he was available, no avoidance or mutual expectation. Showers of compliments and kisses, and reminders that Kaz was more than the body he was in. 

It seemed to work. After a few months time, when Kaz looked in the mirror, he no longer saw his weight or how his body sat. He knew one thing, and that was the truth of Venom's passionate words:

 

"I don't love you  _in spite_  of this body, Kaz.

 

I love you  _for_ it."


End file.
